Trust Me, We Will Break Free
by NunuSama
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto hides behind a smile. Huuyga Hinata hides behind her coat. Truth is Hinata hates her clan, and Naruto hates the whole village. When fate brings them together, they decide to destroy Kohona, and free themselves. Strong Hinata, strong Naruto. Dead and up for Adoption.
1. The Hell That Is Hyuga

-Chapter One-

-The Hell That Is Hyuga-

Edited: July 11th 2013

Editing A/N: Recently I received a review from The Professor47. All it said was 'Update' and thus my interest in this story was revived. I read two words and nearly died of a heart attack... My grammar and sentence fluency was really quite bad... two years since I last messed with it though. As of now I will embark on a quest to resolve this problem, and perhaps regain a spark of idea's for this story.

"Your weak, Hinata. Your power has not increased at all since the chunin exams three years ago."

"I-I'm s-sorry-"

"No, Hinata. I recommend you sign over the clan to Hanabi."

"I-I-"

"Now." he ordered held out a small batch of papers.

"…." Hinata silently took the papers and a pen, flipping threw the papers, eyes shadowed by midnight blue hair.

"I-I will not s-sign the c-clan o-over t-to H-Hanabi, F-father." Hinata said quietly setting the papers neatly on the man's desk and then setting the pen on top of them.

"S-sorry" Hinata whispered before hightailing it out of her father's office. She scurried to her room without looking up, hiding herself within the folds of her coat.

"Hinata-Sama" a familiar voice said as she passed.

"N-Neji-s-san, o-oh s-sorry I-I was j-just g-going t-to bed" Hinata said with surprise and a nervous smile as her fingers pressed together. Neji's own silver eyes gave nothing away as he pressed his lips together.

"… Its only 3..." Neji said with slight confusion in his emotionless voice. He tilted his head to the right and a bit of dark brown, almost black, hair shifted.

"O-oh…. Uh its -j-just I-I d-didn't s-sleep too-well last night a-and Im r-really tired…s-so g-goodnight, Neji-san" Hinata squeaked out it a rush, bolting to her room and shutting the door behind her.

Hinata dissolved, for lack of a better way to say it. She stood straight, confident. Sharp, calculating, silver eyes roamed around her relatively bare white walled room with distaste as she strutted to her window pulling back the blue curtain and letting light softly stroke the edges of her room, casting hungry shadows. She pushed open her window letting a gust of wind push her hair back, and filling the room with the smell of flowers and earth.

"Weak." Hinata whispered to herself in a sharp, cold tone. "A disappointment." she turned away from the window and unzipped her jacket throwing it carelessly over the back of her desk chair, causing it to creak…"Give away the clan." she sat down at the desk leaning back, her chair squeaking in protest at more weight being added to it.

"Hanabi this, Hanabi that." Hinata continued in her cold voice grabbing a black hardcover notebook with an odd red seal on the clasp. She smiled faintly to herself pushing her hair to her right shoulder. Biting her thumb and drawing a drop of blood, she ran it over the red seal, which gave a soft glow, letting the clasp fall open - leaving the notebook open for viewing.

Chakra flashed, Hinata's thumb healed with a small sizzle.

"Alright, lets see." Hinata murmured to herself throwing her feet on the desk and leaning back, resting the book on her legs and flipping it open near the back.

"This design just isn't just working. The water and wind refuse to combine." Hinata said to herself, hand reaching down to her thigh and pulling out a pencil from her kunai bag. She started taping it on the peace of paper decorated with elaborate seals.

Contrary to all belief, Hyuga Hinata was obsessed with seals. And not just any seals, particularly the complicated ones that actually showed results. Sure the exploding tags had their uses, but they only affected a small area. Oh no, the ones that she created could blow up mountains, release a senseless poison, or - her personal favorite- her chakra sucking seal. Oh, that one was lovely indeed.

However, the one she was working on now would hopefully surpass those. Unfortunately she hadn't received any positive work with it. She wouldn't, not the way things were going now. Stupid seals.

Hinata sighed erasing a node and replacing it with a more intricate character. Her hair fall into her eye and she blinked, brushing it away.

" Oh this is going know where without some tests…bleeeh" Hinata moaned, leaning all the way back on her chair, balancing on the back legs. She stared up at the ceiling with a blank yet somehow thoughtful look.

Looking back down to her seal she erased a tomo, and started drawing in a seal that would hopefully combine the water and wind to make ice. The second she lifted her pen off the seal, her world exploded… literally.

Hinata was thrown back from a massive ice cold explosion, which threw her into a wall. A layer of ice covered her skin and clothes numbing her nerves almost instantly. Her notebook lay closed on the floor not a touch of ice anywhere even near it… only on her._ Interesting..._

Hinata's head shot up ice shattering from around her neck, as yelling echoed through the compound. _Salt and pepper! Crap, I can't let them find me like this! How would I explain?!_ Hinata thought in a panic, jumping up and kicking her notebook under her bed just as her door flew open revealing Neji - Byakugan activated. Hinata automatically went into 'scared shy girl' mode and looked at Neji with wide fearful eyes as he scanned the room for threats.

Finding none he turned his attention to Hinata who was hugging herself.

"N-Neji-san, w-what's-going on?" Hinata stuttered out trying to shove down a slight shiver from the ice.

Neji's cold silver eyes widened as a piece of clear ice fell from Hinata's eyelash.

"Hinata-Sama…" he said slowly, " why are you covered in ice?" Hinata froze, somewhat literally, bowing her head just enough so Neji couldn't see her eyes.

"Come hear." Neji commanded grabbing Hinata's arm and dragging her to the bathroom, trying to ignore the fact that sharp ice crystals were digging into his hand.

"Sit." he said practically shoving Hinata down onto the side of her bath tub. he started running hot water in the sink, he grabbed a rag that was hanging limply on one of the hooks in the small relatively bland bathroom.

"I will ask again. Why. Are. You. Covered. In. Ice." Neji said through clenched teeth.

Hinata glared at Neji threw her blue bangs (not that he saw, so the effort was in vain).

"A-ano, I-I w-was uh…"_ What the hell do I say? 'Oh Sorry, Neji-san, I was just developing a new seal to add to my collection, so when I'm more powerful I can distroy this damn clan. Don't worry about it too much, you might live.' Uh, I think, not. He wouldn't believe me even if I said that._

Neji turned around to Hinata with a steaming rag and started wiping away the melting ice. Luckily it wasn't a lot, just a thin layer, that was already mostly melted anyway. Hinata kept her mouth shut and let Neji wipe the ice away, because experience proved that fighting with Neji was counter productive.

Hinata felt something inside her grow. The urge to tell Neji, to get him to join her on cleansing the clan of its curse. Perhaps to even to find a way to get rid of the cage bird seal on his forehead…

"Neji… this is important. Please, speak truthfully. Do you hate this clan? Do you wish to be free?" Hinata asked looking at the ground keeping her eyes from being seen. Neji froze in surprise looking at Hinata blankly while he thought. The rag automatically moving across Hinata's eyes to wipe away the stinging ice.

"… Yes, Hinata. I do."

_CUT! BWHAHAHA I'm ending it there. I finished this at 12:33!~ tell me what you think kz?_

_Thank you, PantherProtector and Rose Tiger, for pointing out some mistakes I made in the first chapter._

_July 11th Edit: Finished re-reading and editing... and I'm not sure I have any new idea's. At least this chapter is more pleasing on the eyes... A short thanks to The Professor47 for the spark and all those who reviewed and favored, despite all the flaws._


	2. Hyuga's Join Together

-Chapter Two-

-Hyugas Join Together-

Edit: July 11

_Editing A/N: Please... my eyes... the grammar... *throws younger me off a cliff* Ah, a quick note about the plot... I'm not changing anything as of now. There is no need to reread. All i'm doing is maintenance on grammar and sentence fluency._

"…Yes Hinata. I do." Neji said quietly, eyes downcast, refusing to look at Hinata.

"I-I see" Hinata murmured, mind whirling at the possibilities that was just presented.

"P-Please tell t-the rest of the s-staff I accidentally set off a p-paper bomb." Hinata stuttered, as she took the rag from Neji's limp fingers, and wiping it over the cold areas. Luckily Hinata's body could take harsh cold, enjoying ice cold showers in the mornings and before she went to bed after training. Anyone else caught in such a blast would no doubt be suffering hypothermia.

Hinata walked out of the bathroom with surprising grace ,at least to Neji's eyes,, and grabbed her jacket with ease, she imagined the chair's thank you as is creaked slightly.

Neji gave Hinata one last suspicious look before doing as Hinata had asked, leaving to calm down the staff. She set her coat back down on the bed, bent down grabbing her seal book, and then set in on the desk. Listening to the yells and crashes quiet down, Hinata couldn't help but feel as if an elephant just sat on her chest.

Rage, she realized, it pissed her off that her 'family' would think her so incompetent that she would accidentally set off a tag in her room. She took a deep breath to calm down before she did something stupid (namely setting off a real exploding tag… one that would take out a nice chunk of Hyuga land).

The dark haired woman frowned at nothing in particular, thoughts rushing through her head, all surrounding the the seal._ Why did it go off. It makes no sense. None of my seal sketches have the requirements of actually working. I wasn't channeling any chakra, no blood came in contact with the ruins... so what? Hinata was torn from her thoughts as Neji reached her door and softly knocked before walking in._

"Hinata-Sama I would greatly appreciate that you tell me why I was asked to lie." Neji said calm as ever. Evaluating Neji, and deciding there was no harm in telling him because at worst, he wouldn't believe her, she gestured for him to take the seat at the desk. Neji didn't even move. Hinata, however, sat down on the edge of her bed feeling little tingles travel threw her body as her skin started to gain feeling again.

"Neji…" now that Hinata had her chance… how the hell did she going explain?_ I should have thought this through more... now i'm just winging it._

"… There are two types of people painted in this world by the Hyuga. The strong and the weak. The strong are praised and placed on a golden throne. However, they are watched. People fear the strong, because they could easily turn their strength on their allies. They are monitored, there are people who keep others from becoming too strong too fast. Like us head of clan, free from the curse. We are allowed to be strong within the rights of the Hokage. While you are left with minimum power and a seal that could end your life. Even if you have the potential to rise above the main branch, they will never let you." Hinata paused in her speech to see Neji eyeing her with a blank look.

"I'll just get to the point and ask, what do people do to the week?" She asked crossing her arms, holding back a shiver, damn she was really cold.

"They are considered lower than dirt and thrown away." Neji said monotone.

"Well... yes. But there not watched. There ignored, and that weak person is given a bit of freedom from playing the part of clan heir." Neji's eyes widened just a bit at the implications.

"I don't fully understand." Neji said after a moment of turning that over in his head.

"I'm saying, that I can learn things the house doesn't approve of; for stupid reasons I might add." Hinata said, frustration tinting her tone. "Different taijutsu, some that i'm actually not terrible at, actual jutsu... seals." Hinata felt a smile pulling at her lips as she pulled her hair over her shoulder.

"I see, you are implying that you are stronger than assumed, unfortunately, I am having trouble believing you. There is a very real chance that you are simply lying." Neji said and Hinata nodded in agreement. Neji was smart, looked at every possible angle.

"True I could be. I don't really know how you expect me to prove it to you. I suppose only time. However, I will tell you my goal." Hinata said with a small, sad smile.

"Goal?" Neji asked, watching as Hinata stood up wincing as her whole body got a sleepy needle sensation. Ignoring it she turned to fully look Neji in the eyes.

"Yes. Ever since my Kaa-san dyed… my goal has been to destroy the rot in the Hyuga clan. I will attempt to give the antidote to the poison. If this proves to fail or the clan falls even more before then. They all will die. The branch will be set free, unless they are planning on poisoning everything as well. I will cleanse the Hyuga's of their stench. Neji-san, I'm asking for your help."

_CUT! Ah I hate how short this chapter is but its only to get the rest moving. The whole story will be in 3rd POV unless otherwise mentioned. The next chapter will be centered around Naruto rather than Hinata, although she will be in the chapter, only as the weak and shy Hinata._

_Now thank you PantherProtector and Rose Tiger for pointing out some mistakes I made in the first chapter. I corrected them and then some. The reason this small chapter is out only 12 hours later after the first is because I signed into my hotmail account this morning and half a page of my inbox was filled with favorites, alerts, and reviews. I love all my readers and I hope not to disappoint you in the following chapters._

_REVIEW!_

_Edit Note: o.o I have realised I'm a liar in my A/Ns. For I never actually continue storys I start. Still not sure if I will continue the story or not._


	3. Enter: Naruto Uzumaki

_Chapter 3-_

_- Enter: Uzumaki Naruto -_

_Edit: July 11th 2013_

_Note: Since this story was started before properly seeing how things turned out in the manga, there are some difference in what character know. Naruto has diligently kept the secret of the Kyuubi, so not even Sakura knows about it. This is placing at the beginning of Shipuden, a few months after Naruto returns to the village. Orochimaru is alive and kicken along with the Akatsuki. Thinking about this may give me some future ideas._

Jiji always said there was a balance of good and evil set in the world. If that's true than some bastard must be living the good life, because Naruto Uzumaki sure as hell wasn't.

"-and then Satomi totally just came on to me, he's not even good looking!"

"Oh Sakura, that had to be horrible, he's such a player!"

"I know right. Hey, Ino-pig, that guy over there is giving you bedroom eyes… and he's good looking." Sakura whispered with an annoying giggle.

"Che, of course, because unlike you, I can reel in the big fish." Ino said, tossing her blond hair over one shoulder with a smirk.

"Ino-pig." Sakura warned in a growl.

"Oh, take a joke billboard brow." Ino replied, taking a small bite of her sandwich.

Naruto barely held in a growl, forcing himself to stay calm and not rip the two girls heads off.

"Does it really matter?" Naruto asked, with a carefully placed stupid look… obviously it was the wrong thing to say, because Naruto found himself with pain exploding in his gut and staring at a hole in the wall… a very blurry wall.

"STUPID NARUTO!" Sakura yelled, shaking her fist in the air, pink hair flowing dramatically in the wind…An old lady turned the fan back toward her wrinkled old face…

Naruto got up suppressing the killer intent with years of practiced ease.

"Ouch Sakura-Chan, that was harsh. I was just wondering." Naruto grumbled, standing out of the rubble of, the now, destroyed restaurant wall… _damn. Looks like I won't be eating for a few days, damn it Sakura._ Naruto thought, as the manager of the small tea house came to see what the huge crash was. He stared at me with little black beaded eyes, unrelenting and cold as ice.

"You brat," at least the pudgy man had the brains not to say demon in front of Sakura and Ino.

"You're going to pay for that." He growled walking toward me.

"Hey, its not my fault!" I defended, even as I prepared to take out my food money to pay for the damage…

"Che, yea whatever you shouldn't have pissed off forehead" Ino said, tossing her long blond hair for what had to be the umpteenth time.

"Yeah, Naruto-Baka." Sakura instantly agreed, sitting back down in the both Ino and her were sharing._ Jiji also said that with age came great maturity, change, and emotional control within the soul. I'm trying really hard to find that in those two_. Naruto thought, fishing out his frog and handing the pudgy, beady eyed, balding man a huge ass price.

_I just payed for five stupid walls, that pink haired bitch better be happy, and this bastard better keep his mouth shut. I work too hard for some little shopkeeper to spill the beans about Kyuubi_ Naruto thought as the man waddled away. He turned to Sakura suppressing his killer intent, and instead focused on giving a depressed face, which wasn't all that hard.

"I'm leaving guys." He announced to deaf ears. They were already talking about guys again so Naruto just sighed and walked away, holding his head high and smiling a too big smile.

Because no matter what, he wouldn't let the villagers know they affected him. Wouldn't let them know. If they knew… they would use it against him and then he might not be able to hold back the anger._ Pain can tear you apart piece by precious piece until there was nothing left but a tattered and shredded mask, broken and cracked dreams._

Naruto blinked wondering where in the seven hells that thought came from before sighing and running a calloused hand threw his blond hair.

_Pain was always caused by others._

**"DIE DEMON!"**

**"N-no! d-don't, p-please!"**

Naruto shook his head firmly.

"Alright lets forget and move on" he said determinedly. Ignoring the dark laughter in the back of his mind.

_Ok… so… the chapter is shorter than I intended…_

_I am so sorry…_

_But now I think I got an idea for the plot! But its in Hinata's POV sooooo yea._

_Also thank you for all who reviewed and favorite and yea… sorry I didn't get this out for like ever… I rewrote it like 5 times. Anyway, if there's a beta who would edit my story, please tell me. I don't have good grammar skills…_

_Edit note: I obviously lied about the ideas for a plot. I apologize. *Throws younger self off 'Merica*_


End file.
